


The real thing is better

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy is tired he can't express himself freely due to his religious beliefs. He decides to use a social network to drop his dark desires.





	The real thing is better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> First work to JJBek week, day 1: Social media/First. I went with "Social media", so here it is.

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy had a problem. He was a devoted Christian, but his religion constantly collided with what he believed it was right, especially the topics about sex. Premarital sex? Is a no-no. His father and mother constantly repeated that. Homosexuality? Hell no! Let those sinners of Sodom burn in hell. Not waking up early every Sunday to go to the church? Unacceptable! Unforgiving!

 

But JJ didn't feel okay with all that. He was a very expressive person, he wanted to show the world another things, he needed to get them out of his chest, and it was such a pain he had to save them for himself because of his religious believing. He knew there was some social network where he could open and account and be himself without being labeled as a sinner and also protect his true identity as he is a public figure. He browsed to some of them, and that’s how he decided to open a Tumblr account, as the advantage of this social network resides in the way it is relatively anonymous if he could mask his personality. He really needed a place of relief of all the tension he had with all the stuff others said to him that he couldn't do, but he wanted so much to. He set up his username and password hesitating a little bit, doing it slowly as if he felt he was doing something wrong. Then he marked his blog as "nsfw". He didn't expect anyone to actually read it, though, as it was a very private account and it was nothing like his main in Instagram, his open to the public social network where he was always a good boy.

 

Once inside Tumblr, no more good boy JJ. Here, he could say whatever he had on his mind, so he started writing posts on his dark desires, even the dirtiest thing he imagined, so his posts grew and grew on the likes on "I want to know how it feels to be seduced in public", to "I like licking my fingers thinking it's a dick of someone else", to "Feeling thirsty today, but so lonely...I'm going to touch myself" every single one of them accompanied by a picture or a gif image from somewhere in the Internet, because he wasn't that risky to put his anonymous name in danger, even for king JJ.

 

He also followed another accounts, and by casualties, he found Otabek Altin's. God, that man was gorgeous, and he had some pictures that made JJ's mouth start watering instantly as they were showing the Kazakh man without his shirt and with his pants down the waist, probably for some magazine of his own country, or maybe because he liked photography. He didn't know, but he loved the view and when he was alone in his room, he used them to let himself relief some of the distress that sensual man provoked on him.

 

Then, one day, JJ posts on his private blog, "Things I want to lick", and there is a photo of ice cream, a popsicle, a chocolate, and finally, is the V-line of a sexy man, close up to his pants with the button opened and the zipper half unzipped. It was one of the photos of Otabek Altin, cropped to fit just the little square where his skin was exposed, and obviously without his face to protect him. He wouldn't notice, will he?

 

But yes. He noticed. It seems that king JJ is not that lucky.

 

The next morning, Otabek was on his door, he was really upset and he didn't know why. Or, well, he had a tiny idea of why he was there.

 

“Otabek!” He shouted, smiling.

 

“Jean, I need to talk to you” The Kazakh man stated, his eyes dead serious.

 

“Hm, yes, sure, come in” JJ let him in and guided him to his room upstairs “So, what do you want to tell me?”

 

Otabek closed loudly the door behind him, locking it and looking JJ in the eye

 

“Why on the fucking Earth would you post a photo of me on your damn side blog?”

 

JJ was speechless...How did he know? He didn't make himself obvious, ever, why did he know? How? He didn't understand but looked away and shook his head.

 

“I don't know what you're sayi-”

 

Otabek got closer and took him by the chin for him to look directly.

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about, Jean. You put a picture of me in your porn blog, don't you think I know?”

 

“Oh I…” He didn't know what to say, he was so embarrassed he must have look beautiful tone of red now “I...I am sorry! I don't know how you know it' just that I...I'm sorry” He ended up looking away again and with a sad smile “Would you forgive me? Please?”

 

Otabek relaxed his posture and gave a look to the door.

 

“I can forgive you with a condition. I want you to be a man of word”

 

JJ looked at him now, he would do anything.

 

“What would that be?”

 

Otabek took his shirt off and threw it aside, JJ watching all his skin, hardly breathing now. Then Otabek took his button and undid it, half of the zipper too, looking at JJ with his lips slightly curved upside. JJ could see his subtle smile.

 

“So, are you going to lick, or not? The real thing is better” He said caressing his own skin on his V-line with his finger.

 

JJ swallowed and nodded while Otabek took him by the shoulders and put himself in the bed with JJ above him.

 

“You can lick even more if you want. Don't disappoint me, Jean”

 

“I...I'll do my best”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think JJ is a poor soul who needs love and get rid off all the tension he has. Don't you? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
